Darkness Meets Light: The Link Book 2
by OC King GreyGoketsu
Summary: This is the story of two. A girl who rises above all odds to take her seat at the top and a boy who will go to new lows to get what he wants. This is the story of Hikari Megami and Datenshi Tsumi. OC is


**Darkness Meets Light**

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything so; please support the official releases of those who do.

**Prologue: Here's the situation**

(Play "Kingdom Hearts: Dive")

**Beginning of the **_**Ten Year Repression -1976**_

**Human's P.O.V.**

Darkness, just pure darkness. An unbearable feeling that so many have suffered through, this intense agony. A war being fought was nothing new to us. But, this... this was too much. It was humans versus the darkest creatures of the night. What are our enemies, why do they work together, and what do they gain from all of this violence and bloodshed, all great questions that were never answered. The underdogs known as humans want this to end. For the human race to survive, the end of this massacre is necessary. We out - number them but, not even then entirety of ANY military could defeat more than ten of them. Demon - like creatures, witches, weird creatures with bone masks and thorough holes in their chests, and strange monsters that had a hollowed symbol of a heart. We wanted to believe it wouldn't get worse but it did. We knew it would. An indomitable man-like creature took control of these forces. He searched for any evil we managed to contain or seal of, pushing us even further into the darkness. Stories were passed down and legends were made. They were of the powerful savior we hoped for. We had lost hope, though. One day they decided to try and end us. We despaired and were prepared to accept our fate. That was until they came. An old man, a frightening creature, a woman, and a giant man and what appeared to be his son had arrived in front of the army of monsters. We thought they were mad, insane even.

**Somewhere else in the world **

A teenage boy sneezed and said," Everywhere I go! Why do I always have to show these people **true** insanity?"

**Back with the plot**

We were wrong. As the battle began we were left in awe. They tore through wave after wave of those _monsters_. They did it with strange and almost unnatural abilities. They got the job done with apparent ease. They forced those dark creatures back to whence they came, which we called Infierno Capas (Hell's Layers).The heroes who saved us then made a shocking revelation. They were spirits, ones at the highest caliber at that! Even more surprising was that they were army commanders under a unified force. The old man identified himself as Head Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard squads: Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. As it turns out, the Thirteen Court Guard squads are the militant protectors of the home of the deceased, Soul Society. They house an academy to teach their ways of combat and to educate their students of the Afterlife. It's known as the Soul Reaper Academy, or SRA for short, an institution dedicated to teaching scholarly and brave souls alike new fighting styles, techniques, and ways of life… err Afterlife. Graduates of SRA can join the Thirteen Court Guard squads or go on to learn from one of the other six commanders or their academies. The frightening-looking creature came forth and introduced himself as Lord Death, or Shinigami-Sama, which frightened more than a few of us. He informed us that he had created an academy specifically for combating and defeating foes as powerful as the Kishin. He named it Shibusen, or Death Weapon and Meister Academy. Next up was the large man and his son. They, apparently, were royalty due to the fact they were known as Spirit King Yama and, his son, Prince Koenma. They operated in two separate systems of work. King Yama had his elite force that was known as the Special Defense Force or S.D.F. for short. Prince Koenma formed his Spirit Detective force. It has never contained more than more one person at a time, though. Lastly was a kind-looking woman. She said that at the moment she was one of a kind. She was the first Key blade wielder. She wanted to find and train those who might posses the ability to use the key blade. Once they had explained themselves to us, we had pleaded with them to protect us. They said that they could not just go out of their way to protect us but, they would offer us a compromise. If we send soldiers they would protect us. We agreed and that lead to the current day. About a decade later rumors started. No one had ever managed to complete the requirements of ALL of the C.O.T.A.S. or Commanders of the Afterlife Squadron. One rumor became a theory and then a legend. The legend stated that the one strong enough to pass all of the requirements would be the one to free us of this world of war, hatred, and death (no pun intended). As time went by, no one could live up to the legend. Until now that is. This is the story of two. A girl who rises above all odds to take her seat at the top and a boy who will go to new lows to get what he wants. This is the story of Hikari Megami and Datenshi Tsumi.


End file.
